Te necesito
by Azalyn Shihiro
Summary: Duo solo deseaba tiempo, tiempo para aclarar sus ideas, para pensar y plantearse el futuro junto a cierta chica de ojos verdes


**_Te necesito_**

* * *

 _Un pequeño fic dedicado a otra de mis parejas favoritas_

 _Los personajes son pertenencia de la franquicia Gundam y si no me agrada como termino todo entre ellos_

* * *

Tendido en su cama mirando el techo pensaba que ya habían pasado tres semanas en que ella había tomado sus pocas pertenencias y se había marchado de la casa que juntos habían compartido por seis meses, La excusa usada por él era que necesitaba un poco de aire, un poco de esa libertad que tanto atesoraba. Las cosas habían marchado muy rápido, pero en estos tiempos quien se detiene a pensar en ello. Sabía que Hilde era decidida y luchaba por sus metas y el… bueno el era mas aventurero y dejaba que las cosas fluyeran solas, quizás era por eso que la compañía de esa ex militar le agobiaba.

No era el único que la extrañaba, su perro también lo hacia, cada vez que escuchaba un ruido fuera creía que se trataba de Hilde, pero pese a que ambos lo deseaban ella no cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

Tres semanas y la casa ya era un desastre parecía que hubiera pasado un huracán por ella. Cuatre se lo había advertido pero como era acelerado no presto mucha atención al tema y hoy la extrañaba más que nunca. Su correo de voz de seguro estaría lleno de llamadas suyas preguntándole que tal estaba, pero de seguro estaba molesta o dolida, era una mujer muy sensible pese a que se mostraba fuerte frente a los demás.

Se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada intentando entender qué pasaba por su cabeza cuando le dijo esas crueles palabras

"Necesito un tiempo, esto no está funcionando"

Recordar la tristeza en sus ojos, al verla empacar entre lágrimas y seguramente preguntando qué había hecho mal para que la relación terminara tan mal, pensó en lo confundida que se debe sentir en este momento.

Intento llamarle nuevamente preguntándose dónde estaría si ella no tenía a nadie en ese lugar solo… lo… tenia a el, ese último pensamiento se le clavó en el corazón como una punzada dolorosa.

* * *

Hilde escuchaba los mensajes de su correo de voz, todos eran de Duo contándole lo miserable que eran sus días sin ella a su lado. Sentada en su cama cruzaba sus piernas creando un nido entre ellas. Sabía que tener una relación con el seria difícil no era un hombre de compromisos era más bien un chico inmaduro. Le amaba más que a nadie en el mundo pero no podía esperar a que cada tanto cambia de opinión, no lo había dejado todo por una relación ambigua, así que ese era el momento de replantearse su futuro, pensar si su amor meritaba vivir en una constante incertidumbre, vivir pensando si el dia de mañana será querida de la misma manera.

Las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, por primera vez sentía miedo, sonrió amargamente, jamás en su tiempo en el ejército había sentido temor o duda… no hasta que le conoció a él, se maldecía por ese primer encuentro.

Una llamada entró en el momento en que escuchaba los mensajes e inconscientemente la aceptó la llamada

― ¿Hilde? ― preguntaba del otro lado de la línea ― ¿Hilde eres tu?, por favor responde solo di que estas bien

Su corazón se aceleró y un nudo se le formó en su garganta y de sus labios solo salían sollozos

― ¿Hilde te ocurre algo?... ¿por favor di cualquier cosa, no importa lo que sea, solo di algo? ― decía angustiado

― D-Duo, estoy bien

Fue todo lo que pudo articular antes de dar por terminada la llamada, no deseaba hablar con nadie y mucho menos con el.

* * *

Cinco largas semanas y Hilde aun no volvía a casa al menos recibía sus llamadas y eso en parte le tranquilizaba, era un buen indicio o eso creía, no se imaginaba lejos de ella, sin duda era su complemento.

Hilde asumía su nueva realidad, pensaba cómo rearticular su vida ya fuera si volvía con Duo o se quedaba sola, necesitaba un plan a futuro.

Extrañaba a su perro, sabía que Duo lo cuidaría bien pero se había encariñado tanto con el, que le provocaba una gran tristeza al separarse de tan afectuoso animal.

Como ya era rutina Duo llamó a la misma hora de todos los días pero esta vez era diferente, hoy tenía una propuesta que hacerle

― ¿Hilde podemos juntarnos para hablar?

― Claro en el café de siempre ― respondió instintivamente

Para cuando reaccionó ya era demasiado tarde y solo le quedaban dos alternativas asistía a la cita o se quedaba en la habitación eludiendo el asunto como Duo, no lo pensó mucho antes de tomar una decisión

Duo esperaba sentado en el café nervioso pensando que quizás Hilde no llegaría, ansiosamente retorcía una servilleta de papel.

Un par de brazos se lazaron por su cuello y una dulce voz le susurro a su oído cosa que le hizo estremecer

― Tranquilo ya estoy aquí

Duo se volteo pero esos brazos ya se había alejado y la persona se sentaba frente a él en la mesa y le sonreía dulcemente.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos se encontraban con una taza de té contemplándose

― Hilde… hay tanto que necesito decirte, bueno partiré por lo principal te necesito, se que te pedi espacio pero sabes no necesito espacio te necesito a ti, tu eres ese complemento que me hace falta, eres ese alguien con quien quiero llegar luego de cada largo viaje… Te Amo

Ella solo le miro atenta mientras tomaba su taza de té, pensando en que debía hacer ahora, de pronto un pequeño impulso recorrió su mente y simplemente se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a Duo, le tomó por la camisa y lo levantó con fuerza para besarle.

Ante la sorpresa Duo correspondió a ese beso, pensando que daría todo de su parte porque esa relación funcionara.

Hilde pensó que quizás era momento de actuar con el corazón y dejar de pensar tanto las cosas, quizás esa relación no seria eterna ella se dejara llevar, seria por una vez como Duo y disfrutaría el momento… Por fin volvería a casa

* * *

 _Es el primer fic que escribo de esta pareja de la que me encanta todo excepto su final... pero bueno para eso estamos los fans, para darle momentos lindos a esta pareja_

Besitos Azalyn


End file.
